


When I Hear The Cannons Go Boom

by crystal64715



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Alternate Universe - Wolves, American Sign Language, F/M, Gen, Idle No More Movement, Imprinting, Letters, M/M, Sign Language, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715
Summary: ´When I Hear The Cannons Go Boom!´ is a tale about our favorite Hamilton characters George Washington, John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds. George is part of the Idle No More movement, He was called to arms to fight against those not born of native blood who try to take his fathers land. unfortunately our main character loses his hearing during battle. this story tells of how he learned to cope with his newfound dissabilty.





	1. Get connected with the WIHTCGB community

Come join the fun on my google classroom!

42uw29

^^^^Above is the code for the classroom.^^^^

In the classroom is the place to be!

 

We can share ideas, fanart and have discussions about what has happened, will happen and might happen to George and his friends!

 

I also have a Spotify playlist for this story.

To listen, go to

[ https://open.spotify.com/user/katniss64715/playlist/39WjH0dhYS3mX8oLz4L4B6 ](https://open.spotify.com/user/katniss64715/playlist/39WjH0dhYS3mX8oLz4L4B6)

 

The story that has been written does include mild language. You have been warned!


	2. When I Hear The Cannons Go Boom! SoundTrack

**_When I Hear The Cannons Go Boom! SoundTrack_ **

**Can be found on Spotify. Link on previous page.**

 

 ****1}** ** ****‘Great Spirits’ by Tina Turner**** ** **~ George and Johns Brotherhood/Opening song.****

****2}‘History Has Its Eyes On You’ by the cast of Hamilton**** ****~ Arte Calls George with bad news.** **

 

  ** **3}** ** **‘The One’ by Leonard Sumner** **~ George answers the call to arms.**

 **4}** **‘No Way Out’ by Phil Collins** **~ George tells John about his deployment.**  

**5}‘Silent Wolf’ by Mary Youngblood** **~ After George loses his hearing.**

**6}‘Wrote My Way Out’ by the cast of Hamilton** **~ George has to use writing as a form of communication until he learns sign language.**

****7}‘Best Of Me’ by Leonard Sumner** ** ****~ As He learned to cope, George had the feeling of constantly being left out.** **

**8}‘Lakota Love Song’ by Robert Tree Cody** **~ When George thought he imprinted on Maria.**

  ** **9}‘Into The Forest’ by Danny Elfman**** ** **~ George runs into the woods surrounding the school, thinking he can escape the imprint.****

  **10} ‘No Running From Me’ by Toulouse** **~ George tries to get away from the imprint he accidentally formed with Maria.**

  **11} ‘Never been hurt’ by Demi Lovato** **~ Marias silent reaction to George's letter she found.**


	3. Cast of Main Characters

**Cast of Main Characters**

Character Profiles

_George Washington_

  * Older brother to John Laurens.
  * Is part wolf.
  * Native warrior in the Idle No More movement with Asahavey.
  * Friend of Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds.
  * Likes Maria Reynolds.
  * Is sole breadwinner for him and his brother.

  
---  
  
_John Laurens_

  * Younger brother to George Washington.
  * Is part wolf.
  * Friend of Maria Reynolds and Alexander Hamilton.
  * Likes Alexander Hamilton.
  * Is Gay.
  * Has no family left except his brother.

  
  
_Alexander Hamilton_

  * Friends with George Washington, John Laurens and Maria Reynolds.
  * Is part vampire.
  * Is Bisexual.
  * Likes John Laurens.

  
  
_Maria Reynolds_

  * Is fluent in American Sign Language (ASL).
  * Friends with George Washington, John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton.
  * Is part vampire.
  * Likes George Washington.




	4. Chapter 4

When I Hear The Cannons Go Boom! Deaf!George Au translations

  
Nohtawiy ~ Father  
Kisimis ~ Your Younger Brother  
Nistes ~ My Older Brother  
Nisimis ~ My Younger Brother  
Ikosi ~ Goodbye  
Pihtok We ~ Come In  
Kinohti-Nihiyawan? ~ Do you want to speak Cree?  
Kaya ~ Don’t  
Ayiman ~It is difficult  
Akayasimo ~ Speak English  
Kiyam ~ Its okay  
Tapwi ~ Truly  
Kista ~ You too  
Api ~ Sit down  
Osam ~ Because  
Nista ~ I  
Piko ~ Must  
Wichi ~ To help  
Askihk ~ On the Land / Reserve  
Nihiyaw ~ Cree  
Kisakihitin ~ I love you  
Nohkom ~ My Grandmother  
Nimosom ~ My Grandfather  
Asahavey ~ Bird Chief; a perfect leader (name of Cree warrior)  
Tansi ~ Hello  
Nikosis ~ My Son  
Tawaw ~ Welcome  
Otin ~ Take S.O  
Ote ~ Over There  
Osih ~ To Prepare  
Ota ~ Here


	5. Chapter 5

**_When I Hear The Cannons Go Boom!_ **

 

Chapter 1

George Washington was just getting up to wake his younger brother John Laurens up for another day of school at Kings College, when he received an unexpected phone call from his late father Chief Lyle Anderson of the Six Nations, Upper Mohawks second in command. And now current Head Chief, Arte RedFeather. He hesitantly answered the phone, not knowing what to expect.

 

Artes gruff and panicked voice sounded from the other end of the line. 

“George? George, Hello? George. Its Arte. Arte RedFeather. I was your Fathers friend.”

 

“Hey Arte. Is everything alright Chief?” The native teen asked.

 

“No! I need you to come home to the Reservation. Its urgent.”

 

“I~I Can’t Arte. You know John and I have no home to go back to on the Rez since Nohtawiy died.” 

 

“Yes you can George. Make Kisimis stay in school while you come back and stay with me.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“It’s happening again…”

 

“What is Chief?”

 

“The fight for our land Georgie.”

 

“What! Last time that happened was two summers ago when Nohtawiy was Head Chief.”

 

As George was on the phone with his Chief, John had stirred at the sound of his brother talking about their father.

 The younger wolf yawned as he walked out of his room.

 

“What’s going on Nistes?” John asked as he stretched.

 

“Nothing Nisimis.” George reassured as he ruffed up his smaller brothers hair. “Arte is just updating me on what’s happening on the Rez.”

 

“What’s new on the Rez Nistes?”

“Oh same old, Same old Little Wolf. Nothing for you to worry about. Go get ready for school, I’ll tell you everything later John. Right now I’m just talking to Chief Arte.” He dismissed his brother with a wave of his hand as he went back to talking to Arte.

 

“Sorry Arte. Little John just woke up. He must have heard me talking about Father. He was curious about what is going on. Now what were you saying? George asked.

 

The older wolf teen could hear Chief RedFeather let out a long frustrated sigh before he continued explaining the details of the situation up on the Six Nations Reserve.

 

“Ok. Yeah, I understand Chief RedFeather. I~I’ll let John know about my deployment. I will be back up there in like an hour or so. Ikosi Chief!” He hung up, tucking his phone in his pocket as he went to go tell John the news.

 

“John? Nisimis? I have something to tell you. It’s very important Bro.” George said as he knocked on John’s bedroom door.

  Wearing just a pair of  jeans, slung low around his hips. John opened the door for his brother.

 

“Is everything alright George? Phitok We.”

 

“Kinohti ~ Nihiyawan?” The older Brother asked.

 

“Kaya Georgie, Ayiman…. Akayasimo please?”

 

“Kiyam. Tapwi ayiman. I will akayasimo. John, I suggest kista api. Osam nista piko go wicih Chief RedFeather and the other warriors askihk.”

 

“What do you mean Nistes? Akayasimo! I don’t understand you Bro! I’m not as fluent in Nihiyaw as you are.”

John didn’t know this, but his older brother was speaking in Cree because he was having a hard time breaking the bad news to him about having to leave on such short notice.    

 

“Little Pup…. My Baby Bro…. I am so sorry to tell you this….But I have been called to arms back home…” He pulled his younger Brother close to his chest as he soothingly ran a hand over the smaller boys mess of curls. 

 

“Is that why Dad’s friend Chief Redfeather called Big Brother?” John asked as he turned his tan, freckled face up to make eye contact with George.

 

“Yes Nisimis….” George blinked back the tears that threatened to flow. He had to be strong for his brother. “I’m so sorry little bro. I don’t want to leave, but I have too. Chief’s orders….”

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“Arte wants me there today….” A tear finally escaped George’s tightly closed lids as he hugged his brother close. “I~I don’t want to go John. But it has to be done. They need me. I took a Mohawk warriors oath at sixteen. It means that when something like this happens, I must rise up and defend our land with our brothers.”

 

“I Don’t Want You To Go! Please Don’t Go George!” John hid his face in his older brothers chest as he cried. 

 

“Kisakihitin John. I better go pack now, and you still need to get ready and go to school.”      

 

John let out a sob filled scream as he dropped to his knees at George’s feet.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M NOT LETTING YOU GO! IF I LET YOU GO, YOU’LL LEAVE!! IF YOU LEAVE YOU MIGHT NOT COME BACK!! I CAN’T LOSE YOU!! GEORGE! YOU CAN’T GO! YOU’LL DIE OUT THERE! Nohkom and Nimosom tried to hide it from us, but that was how Nohtawiy died!” He hugged his brothers legs as tears stained his tan face.

 

“John. Nisimis. Let go.” He tried to move out of his brothers vice like grip. “Please let go John. We both have to get going! I have to drive to the Rez and you need to get to first hour.”

 

John didn’t want to move. He knew that if he let go of his older brother even in the slightest, he would be taking the chance of losing George forever. 

“Please Nistes…. You- You can’t go! You're risking your life out there!” John cried.

 

George moved to grab his belongings with his brother still latched onto his leg. “It's a risk I’m willing to take to protect our land John.”

 

 With a huff, George finally broke his brothers grip as he started towards the front door. “Bye John. I love you little brother.” He said. The older boy didn’t give the younger one a chance to hug him goodbye because he knew. if John latched on again, there would be no second let go. As the door shut between the two siblings, John let himself crumple the rest of the way to the floor as fresh tears began their descent down his freckled face.

 

While George was making his way to his car he shot Chief RedFeather a quick text.

  * ‘Hey. Just getting in the car Chief. See you soon. G.’
  * ‘Alright young warrior. We meet at the Chiefswood and 4th line intersection.’



George set the directions into his phones gps as he pulled out of the west campus parking lot.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by The Mohawk Warriors~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 George pulled up at the intersection he was scheduled to meet his Chief and his fellow Idle No More warriors at. As he came close, one of the protesters must have seen him to be a passer by and made him stop his car.

 

“Stop! You cannot pass through. You are now trespassing on Native land. All entrances to this Reservation have been blocked off. You must turn around now and take a different route.” The warrior declared.

 

“Asahavey!  My Brother! It’s me. I was called upon by Chief RedFeather.” George explained.

 

“Washington? Is that you George?”

 

“Damn right it’s me!” He got out to give the other warrior a hug in greeting. “How have you been? Long time, no see!” George asked.

 

“Other than what’s happening with our land at the moment. The Great spirits have been pretty kind to me lately. How about you?” Asahavey replied.

 

George shrugged unenthusiastically. “Eh. Same shit, Different day. John and I are both in college at the moment. I’m busy studying culinary and he’s busy studying Art. He wants to be an art major when he’s older.” 

“Cool.” Asahavey smiled. “Maybe you can cook me something while John makes some art for me to hang in my bachelor pad!” He laughed as he lead George to where the rest of the group was stationed. “Hey Everyone! Washington’s Here!” he yelled to the others.

George just laughed at Asahavey as he said his greetings to his fellow native soldiers. 

 Once the hellos were said and done, George made his way back to his car to grab some of the gear he needed to wear as a warrior. When he had what was needed, he went into a nearby teepee to get ready. As he was walking out of the tent, George accidentally bumped into Chief RedFeather.

 

“Oh! Tansi Chief RedFeather! I didn't see you there!” George apologised.

 

“George! Tansi Nikosis! Tawaw!” Chief RedFeather bowed to George with one hand closed in a fist over his heart. The native teen responded in kind.

 

“Asahavey!” The Chief called. “Otin George ote osih osam ota they come!” Arte pushed George in the direction he needed to go.

 

Back on the college campus, John Laurens hadn’t moved a muscle from where he sat with his back against the door. Waiting for his older brother to walk in and say he changed his mind about joining the Idle No More movement. To that John would have thrown himself at George to engulf him in a hug that meant more to him than words could describe.

 

The younger wolf teen was startled out of his reverie by a sudden knock on the door behind him. He jumped up to open it, hoping it was George. But to his dismay it was only his friend and next dorm neighbour Alexander Hamilton.

 

He ran forward and into his arms, his face trembling, his  tears staining his cheeks, his arms grabbing desperately at him, begging to be embraced.

 For a moment, there was warm comfort, like he was falling through soft down in a summer's breeze with no physical pain, no fear, no danger. His reverie was broken only by a startled yelp that dispelled the waking dream. 

 

“John?” Alex asked. “John, are you alright? John?”

 

The curly haired teen couldn’t make a sound. All he could do was cling to the smaller, raven haired boy. John let his sobs rock him once more until he could shed no more. Finally he spoke, but even then he could only say two words so quietly. Alex had to strain  to hear him.

 

“George’s gone…” He whispered.

 

“What?” Alex asked, confused.

 

“My Brother is GONE!” He cried.

 

Alex looked at the taller boy with a confused look on his face.

 

“What do you mean John? I don’t understand.” He said.

 

“George Le-Left!” John sobbed.

 

“Oh! Oh my- When did this happen?”

 

John clutched onto his friend as hard as he clung to George earlier. “He- He left this morning. I woke up to him talking to our Chief about our Father. I-I asked him what was going on, but he didn’t tell me. Wh-when he-he finally got off the phone, he told me I had to stay on campus and keep going to school while he-he went home.”

 

“Is that why you missed most of the school day John? It's already lunch time.”

 

“Yea… I-I literally jumped when you came to the door cause I thought it was Georgie changing his mind. I didn’t just think it was hi-him. Part of me was hoping, praying even. That it was my big Bro on the other side of that door.”

 

Alex nudged him playfully. “Hey, I may not be your Big Brother. But I am your Best Friend!” He joked.

 

John returned Alex’s playfulness with a sad smile. He was so lucky to have a friend like Alexander around. Not to mention showing up at the perfect time to cheer him up when he's upset. John had been friends with the Caribbean teen for a little while now. Just recently he had been feeling strange feelings towards the other boy. Instead of wanting to become a mushy blob of blushes and gushy feelings due to the butterflies that had started in his stomach, John forced himself to change his train of thought to what could possibly be happening with his brother back on the Reservation.

 

On the site of the Idle No More movement, George was in the midst of a war zone. The scene around him was so intense it could have been from a old world war film. The warrior cringed as arrows and bullets flew around him. Many of the deadly firearms missed him at first, until he was shot in the lower calf of his leg. He released a loud wolf's howl as he fell to the grass gripping the leg that the bullet had hit. Seconds later a grenade flew passed his head and exploded mere meters from where he lay, blood pooling around his wound.

 

George could see Asahavey and a couple other warriors rushing to his aid. He thought they were saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear a thing. Finally shock and pain began to set in causing George to flail wildly in fear, when he came to the realization that he had lost his hearing due to the explosion.

 

He couldn’t hear, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything. He tried to gesture to the men around him that he was unable to hear what they said. The wounded and now deaf teen tried to speak or even scream. But the words were caught in his throat, unable to be freed. All George could do was sit there. Unable to hear, bloody and in tears.

 

At last George thought he was dying as he saw what he thought to be his father, his guardian angel coming to take him into the next life. It’s was only his Chief, Arte RedFeather coming over to see how severe George’s situation was.

 

“George. What happened Nikosis?” The Mohawk chief asked, only to receive a sad, confused and tear stained look from the injured teen.

 

“I don’t think he can hear any of us Chief. The poor guy must’ve lost his hearing from the explosion.”  Asahavey spoke up, being the voice for his friend and brother in arms.

 

The Chief slowly mouthed the words to the eldest son of the Chief before him.

 

“George. We. Are. Taking. You. To. The. Hospital. Then. Back. To. School. Do. You. Under. Stand? Nod. Your. Head. Once. For. Yes. Twice. For. No.” He instructed, Followed by a wave of the hand to signal Asahavey and the other warriors surrounding him to load George onto a field stretcher and bring him to his car.

 

He desperately shook his head yes to the much needed assistance. On the way to the Hospital, George couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of his loss of hearing being permanent and not just a temporary thing the doctors could fix. At least he hoped they could…

 

Soon enough George was admitted, his bullet wound treated, and was in and out of surgery for his ears in no time. The only downfall of the surgery was that the damage was so beyond repair, the doctors were unable to save the native teens sense of hearing. When George woke from the operation, He was greeted with the bad news and his younger brother being supported by their friend Alex, weeping silently beside him. He ran a comforting hand over the younger natives mess of curls to soothe him. He looked up at a shift in movement caught in the corner of his eye. Looking up towards the door to his hospital room, George saw a beautiful brunette wearing a sleek yet business professional red dress waltz into the room. He was brought to attention by a tap on the hand from Alexander, who was showing him a piece of paper with a note scrawled on it in his rushed and messy handwriting.

 

‘ George. The lady that just walked in, is Miss Maria Reynolds. Sign language expert. She is here to help you. ’ It read.

 

Taking note of how the raven haired teen had communicated with the boy in the hospital bed, Maria pulled a pen and pad out of her purse to write what she wanted to say to the wounded native teen.

 

Her note went a little like this:

 

´ Hello George,

As your friend Alexander must have shown you in his note, My name is Maria Reynolds. I am an American Sign Language (ASL) teacher as well as interperater. I am unsure if You have seen me before or not on campus. but I do go to the same school as You, Your Brother? And Your Friend.

 

You are so lucky to have people like them in Your life George. Once they learned about Your unfortunate situation, They posted all over the school searching for someone who knows ASL to teach You how to sign and to help You with learning to deal with the loss of Your hearing. When I saw Their posters asking for help, I contacted them right away.

 

It is Your choice whether to accept my assistance or not, the final result is up to You. Just to let you know, I will be happy to be of service.

If You agree to my proffered assistance, I already have a basic beginners lesson planned that is very simple to learn.

 

Sign language is fun and easier to learn than most people tend to think.

 

Hope you are willing to learn!

Sincerely,

Maria Reynolds.´

 

George read the girls letter, trying to make sense of the many intricate swirls that made up the delicate script that danced across the sweet strawberry perfume scented page in front of him.

 

Once the older wolf teen understood the message, he smiled his thanks to John and Alex for finding someone to help him cope with his newfound disability. After giving each of the younger boys a hug, he gestured the fact that he needed something to write with. The raven haired boy John had been crushing on, happily obliged. Passing him the pencil he used earlier. George pulled over the table he had used when nurses brought him his meals to write in a shaky hand his answer to Maria´s question.

 

´ Yes Miss Reynolds. Seeing as I do miss my sense of hearing. I, George Washington. Greatly accept your offer of assistance. 

I can't express how much being able to communicate again means to me.

Thank you so much! Your kindness is greatly appreciated. 

GWash.´

 

Soon George was discharged from KingsBury Veterans hospital and was on his way back to his dorm at the King's College campus.

 

Once settled in his room, George sat up in his bed with his new sign language teacher Maria and his brother John sitting on the side of the double mattress. The former teaching the wounded warrior the alphabet while the younger wolf continued to watch with rapt attention as he moved to a more comfortable spot at the end of the bed by Georges feet. 

 

Days passed this way. George, John and Alex eagerly learning the signs and symbols Maria had taught them. Occasionally Lafayette and Hercules stopped by the mohawk brothers dorm to drop off homework and assignments George had missed. They too were slowly becoming fluent in sign language, but they were not as interested in studying it as John, George and Alex were.

 

One day, after his leg had healed. George was walking to lunch with Alex, John and Maria when he felt a sudden fire pulse behind his eyes and in his heart as his world suddenly exploded and imploded around him all at once, yet not at all. His breath hitched in his throat as he came to a sudden realization as to why this was happening to him.

 

´Shit!´ He thought. ´I must have finally imprinted on someone.´ That being said. A beautiful image of Maria flashed across his mind, confirming who he thought the person was.

 

The older teen took off. He dashed through the campus out to the surrounding forest with John hot on his heels. Once in the safety of the woods, George phased into his wolf form. When the boy was ready to run again, John loped over to his brother for he too was in his wolf body. As wolves they could speak to each other through their thoughts.

 

¨George! Are you alright? What happened back there?¨ John asked.

¨What do you think!¨ George growled. “Even as humans you can read my mind John!¨ He took off again, running deeper into the woods before John could answer.


End file.
